Wilted Flowers Bloom Too
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Watanuki meets a new spirit and this spirit is unlike all the others... She seems familiar. Too familiar. *It's incomplete but I don't have what it takes to complete it... So I'm gonna leave it alone. Sorry guys.
1. NOBODY KNOWS

**Title:** Wilted Flowers Bloom Too**  
Author: **Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** Um.. a fanfic. Was supposed to have been a one-shot.**  
Summary:** Watanuki meets a new spirit and this spirit is unlike all the others... She seems familiar. Too familiar.**  
---Pairing:** None. If ever, it would be DouWata :3**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHolic but I do own what I write.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Things like loneliness or past or rumors_

_Desires or relatives or habits_

_Starting tomorrow, looks like we won't be laughed at_

[NOBODY KNOWS]

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

A dark velvet butterfly flew past Watanuki as he walked to school. It was spring and the sakura trees that lined the way to school released it's lovely pink flower petals, letting it mix its fragrance with a fresh breeze. Watanuki watched as the butterfly flew its destined route and when it disappeared from sight, he resumed walking his own route. Even though there was the usual chatter of students and the chirping of newborn birds, it was quiet to Watanuki. Doumeki wasn't there for him to yell at or bother; he had been called to morning archery practice since the spring competition was drawing near. Doumeki had insisted on walking with him but Watanuki told him off, saying, "The competition is more important than me." Doumeki's reply was, "No, you are." That surprised Watanuki but after more ranting, Doumeki finally complied.

Watanuki sighed. The quiet morning was strange. Even though he had used to come to school by himself, it felt rare to be alone. About every minute of his life, Doumeki was near him. Watanuki wondered if he was already used to the company of the archer. As he walked, he looked around suspiciously for any wandering and hungry spirits. Oddly enough, there was none. Was it because of the arrow that Doumeki gave to him yesterday, that made the spirits go away? Was the arrow a substitute for Doumeki himself so that Watanuki would be protected? Watanuki shook his head, clearing his thoughts from his mind. The only thought left was, _Was it possible?_

_DING.. DONG!~_ It was the first bell. Watanuki broke into a run. Suddenly, he noticed a girl in a kimono standing near the school fence. Was she a transfer student? He watched as students ran past her, as if she was invisible. He slowed down and walked up to her. "Excuse me, are you a student of this school?"

The girl giggled. Somehow, her giggle was nostalgic. "Do I look like a student?"

Watanuki looked the girl from head to toe. She had short brown hair, emerald green eyes, a beautiful smile, and her kimono was full of sakura flowers. She looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Um... yes?"

She giggled again. "I suppose so," her voice dropped to a whisper, "if I'm in this form..." her voice went back to normal, "but I apologize – I'm not a student." She bowed her head.

"Oh no no, I should be the one apologizing." Watanuki bowed his head back, in apology. He chuckled when his head came back from his bow. Suddenly, a bell went off. _Shoot!_ It was the second bell. He was almost late. He turned his head to the girl and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I apologize for what I said before, too. Um... goodbye." He bowed in respect and ran for the school doors.

The kimono girl smiled a sad smile. "He's as polite as ever, hm...? Kimihiro."

* * *

**A/N:** I suppose you already know who the kimono girl is! Well, I'll tell you now that I'm not sure if she's supposed to be what I suppose she is. You probably don't know what I'm talking about huh. You'll see. **PLEASE REVIEW.**

**//;SEi**

**P.S.** I got this idea from reading a Junjou Romantica fanfic. It's called, **He Would Have Liked You Too, Usagisan**, by _fevertrip_. I recommend it.

**P.P.S.** If my idea has already been published, please tell me and I'll apologize and remove this fanfic. Thankshu :)

**Listening To:** Life Goes On ~ Side D ~ (CHEMISTRY)


	2. Yume no Tsubasa

**Title:** Wilted Flowers Bloom Too  
**Author: **Twelf Bell  
**Type of Writing:** Um.. a fanfic. Was supposed to have been a one-shot.  
**Summary:** Watanuki meets a new spirit and this spirit is unlike all the others... She seems familiar. Too familiar.  
**---Pairing:** None. If ever, it would be DouWata :3  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHolic but I do own what I write.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Because I even want to remember the sad times,  
Leave a page in your map_ _for me to find my way._

[Yume no Tsubasa]

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"_Natsukawa!"_

_The soccer ball flew from one side of the field to the center, hitting and bouncing off the chest of the player who called out and then being kicked side to side as the player dodged his opponents, but losing the ball when an opponent player jumped in and kicked the ball out from his reach, making the ball slide randomly into space. Then, the ball got kicked by a passerby player, who aimed for the goal, but suddenly hit the goal fence and bounced off towards a direction that surprised the girl who sat on the steps, watching._

_She got up from her seat, her kimono dangling down to her ankles, and walked over to where the ball made a stop – a nearby sakura tree. She picked it up and patted it, letting the dirt and sand slip quietly off its surface, and then turned toward the sound of footsteps._

"_Can I have that?"_

_She smiled at the player. "Yes, of course." She handed it to him._

_He blushed and bowing slightly, he thanked her and took the ball from her warm hands. He smiled and then left her alone near the sakura trees that whispered in a hushed tone with the wind._

"_Hey, Kazuki!" A nearby player ran over to him. "Who were you just talking to?"_

"_Eh? The girl with the kimono." He pointed towards the trees, not glancing in its direction._

_The other player looked and said with a raised eyebrow, "But there's no one there."_

_Kazuki looked himself and saw that the place he was just at was empty, with not even a trace of a soul that was supposedly have been there. "That's odd..."_ _He glanced around, but then as if getting uninterested, he said, "Well whatever. We got to get back in the game."_

"_Yeah." They ran off, throwing the ball back to the other team since their team had gotten a foul from hitting the goal fence._

_The girl in the kimono sighed as she patted the sakura tree that got hit by the soccer ball, making it stop in front of it. "Everything is okay now."_

_Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned her own green eyes toward the sapphire and gold eyes and a long gaze flowed between the two. An uncontrollable amount of different feelings passed through the connection as she smiled at him. A surprised expression showed up on the teenager's face and then his mouth opened once as he watched the girl disappear behind the sakura tree she was near._

_* * * *_

"-kun... nuki-kun.. Watanuki-kun?"

Said person snapped back into reality.

"Are you alright?"

Watanuki looked at Himawari-chan. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine... Why?"

"Well..." She cocked her head to the side. "You keep making weird faces."

He raised his eyebrows as if not believing her. "Really?"

"Yeah.. and" she giggled and pointed a finger at Watanuki, "You also spilled your lunch."

He looked down at his lap. His bowl was tilting out of his hand like the Tower of Pisa and the rice were spilling out slowly, like a snail trying to get out of a hole. The spilled rice sticked to his pants – a few doing some somersaults down to the blanket below him as they slowly let go of their grip on his pants. "Geh," he groaned. _How embarrassing... _He began picking the little pieces of food off his clothes. As the rice slowly decreased of population on his uniform, he began thinking about what he just saw.

_That was the girl I saw this morning. Why is she still here? She said so herself that she's not a student. How did she get past the teachers..._ Watanuki suddenly remembered when the two soccer boys looked in her direction and said no one was there even though she was there the whole time. A spark flashed in his mind. _Is she a spirit?!_ But then, he remembered that the Kazuki guy saw her. _… Just what kind of spirit is she? … And why does she seem so familiar?_ He referred back to that connection he felt when they stared at each other. It felt warm and it made his heart feel like bleeding from the overflowing memories that rushed in. He just couldn't remember who she was though. It was a price he paid so there was no choice but to leave it at that.

"Watanuki-kun...?"

"Hm?" He suddenly looked up, which made him move his hand, spilling the picked-up rice back onto his pants.

She put on a worried face which suppressed her giggles. "Are you really okay?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

That made her inner giggles stop. She watched as Watanuki resumed picking up the cold pieces of rice that was supposed to have been his lunch. She resisted helping him for Watanuki never liked it when someone helped him, and she didn't want him to get mad or anything. She sighed to herself, blaming herself for not being able to help in any way.

"Oi."

Both looked up. It seemed that he was forgotten. Doumeki, that is.

"Okawari."

Watanuki shut his eyes, letting images of lightning, fire, bombs, canons, black holes, and anything that could kill, flash through his exhausted mind. _Keep calm.. Keep calm.. Keep calm.. Keep calm.._ _Gr.. How can I keep calm?!_ "Do it yourself!"

Doumeki stared at him with bored eyes (something like this: T__T). "No."

"Then you're not getting anymore food!" Watanuki got up and growled, which made the dry rice pieces fall off his pants and onto the blanket.

Himawari-chan giggled. It was the usual argument that came everyday, after Doumeki spoke the usual of wanting more food. Watanuki's familiar ranting and movements also made it clear to Himawari-chan that he was fine as ever. She watched as Watanuki doggedly complied to Doumeki and gave him his next share of rice. She then put her bowl down, announcing that she was finished with her lunch. She looked at both her companions.

Doumeki inhaled and blew at his rice, making the steam fly eastward with the spring breeze. Using his chopsticks, he swiftly pushed some rice into his mouth. It was still hot, so he opened his mouth to inhale some more air to cool down his rice. The steam went into his throat, making it burn and almost making Doumeki choke. With no pain inflicted on his face, he chewed and swallowed. _No one saw anything_. He resumed eating.

Watanuki was unexpectedly silent and still. He was sitting down once more and he was looking down at the blanket. It seemed like he was thinking. Then, his mouth seemed to open and words came out. "Hey... How does it feel to remember your past?"

Doumeki and Himawari-chan stopped what they were doing and stared at him, dumbfounded. _What?_ was what they were both thinking. "Wh-What do you mean?" asked the girl.

He looked at them. "I've already told you that I'm losing my memories as everyday passes. And everyday, I see something that feels or seems familiar... though I don't remember it. So, how does it feel to remember the past?"

Himawari-chan took a deep breath. "I think that it feels.. soft and warm.. I guess." She smiled awkwardly as she whacked her forehead lightly. "I'm not really sure since I've never really bothered trying to remember the past..." She gave a forced smiled and then said, "How about you, Doumeki-kun?"

"Nn," he agreed.

She looked at him, urging him to say more. "And?"

"It depends. On the memory." He resumed eating his lunch.

Watanuki stared at Doumeki, amazed about the strange speech of random advice that rarely came out of the stoic teenager's mouth. _It depends. On the memory._ Watanuki thought about that. It was true. Not all memories are warm and fluffy when you remember it. Memories about your parents dying is not a memory that is warm – it's usually freezing cold and it'll make you cry... unless you're happy about your parents' death, which is quite uncommon, but even so, it'll be burning hot instead of warm.

He then thought about meeting the girl in the kimono. He thought about her green eyes and how they seemed to know everything about him, down to the fact that he is losing his memory and not able to remember who she is. It didn't seem like she knew him, but that was probably intentional. When people meet someone for about the hundredth time in their life, and that person doesn't seem to know or remember you, you begin with introductions using warmhearted words so that they can befriend you once more.

He thought about her radiant smile and how they seemed to drain the sadness and troubles out of his heart and soul. He thought about how familiar the feeling felt. He thought about seeing that smile some time ago – probably a long, long time ago. He thought of how it would feel to see that smile everyday of his life and having no troubles throughout the day, even facing Doumeki's natural face.

"Watanuki."

He snapped back into reality. He looked around, as if lost. "Eh?"

It was Doumeki who spoke. Worry sparkled on the gold irises of his eyes, but it didn't show on his face. "You're out of it again."

"Doumeki-kun's right. I think you should go home for today." Worry also darkened Himawari-chan's blue eyes.

_When your friends are worried about you, what do you do?_ "No, no, it's okay," Watanuki forced a smile. "I'm really alright. I was just wondering about stuff..." _You lie to make them less worried, but that backfires._

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to or to share your thoughts, you have us." Himawari-chan smiled, though the worry in her eyes remained, splishing and sploshing around and around as if a storm were brewing.

"Yeah. I know."

The three went silent as if their vocal cords were cut out. It remained that way for a few seconds before some wandering bird sang its' song and flew down from it's flight, right down next to the blanket. It hopped, chirped, hopped, and chirped as it drew closer to the human figures that were very still, and then it picked up some of the rice that were on the blanket. Taking at least half of what was there, it flew away, its wings pushing against the air and making a loud huff-puff sound.

Then, Doumeki spoke. And in a very stubborn manner at that. "So what were you thinking about?"

Watanuki looked at Doumeki like he was a flower blooming in the winter. "What?"

"..." The stoic teenager felt that he didn't need to repeat himself. And sure enough, Watanuki had understood the question. He just didn't want to say anything. But he spoke anyway.

He stammered, "A-About..." He paused. Was it right to say? Should he tell his friends about the girl in the kimono and how she seemed familiar? He closed his eyes and asked, "Did you two ever see a girl in a kimono?"

"Well, yes, of course," Himawari-chan looked at Doumeki, who looked back at her, "Everyone in Japan has... possibly. Right, Doumeki-kun?"

He nodded.

Watanuki opened his eyes. "No, no, no, I mean today. Here. In the school."

The girl raised her eyebrows in interest. "In the school? Today?"

From her answer/question/reaction, it was obvious that she hadn't.

"I've seen her."

Watanuki and Himawari-chan looked at Doumeki. "Really?" asked the girl.

"Ah."

"Really?" asked Watanuki.

The archer nodded. "Green eyes, brown hair, sakura kimono."

"When did you see her?" asked the bespectacled teenager.

"Just now."

"Eh?" Watanuki looked around as if to see if she was still around. And sure enough, there she was, around the sakura trees in which she first disappeared, but in the view of where Doumeki was sitting and facing. She smiled and a soft breeze blew her hair, as well as making the sakura petals fall off of the flowers that grew on the tree's arms. Her green eyes sparkled in the sun, making them look like it were emeralds that filled her eye sockets.

As if on instinct, Watanuki got up and walked to where she stood in solitude. Doumeki and Himawari-chan observed as he talked to her, and ushered her to come and join them, with her politely refusing, but then finally smiling and agreeing to his request. They watched as the two walked side by side towards where they were sitting. The two pairs of eyes continued their staring even when they had to turn their heads up since the girl in the kimono and Watanuki had arrived at the blanket.

"Good afternoon," the girl smiled.

Himawari-chan and Doumeki repeated it back. Watanuki and the girl sat down on the blanket, with the other two across from them.

"Well. Let me introduce myself. I am--"

"Yes. I know. Watanuki Kimihiro."

Watanuki looked at her, shocked. He didn't ask how she knew. It was as if he already knew that she knew, but he couldn't explain it. He continued, "And this is--"

"Doumeki Shizuka and Kunogi Himawari."

The other two stared at her with the same shocked expression as Watanuki when she said she knew his name. Himawari-chan asked, "... How?"

The girl in the kimono smiled and said, "I just do."

What an odd explanation. But none pushed for a further reason. It was as if they were waiting for someone to say something about the weird knowledge of their guest.

"And may I know who you are?"

The question snapped everyone back into reality, even Watanuki, who was the one who asked. The guest smiled once more and closed her eyes before saying, "I..." She opened her eyes. "I am Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** Woot! Long chapter! I'm planning to make every chapter as long as this one ^^ Well anyway, you know who she is now. Does she seem familiar? Anyone? Anyone? Yeh. So. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Hope you like it so far!

**//;SEi**

**P.S. **I've been adding as much description as I can to fit the mood, story, blah blah blah. I hope I satisfy your reading... desire, or so ^^ And you know who you are, I hope this satisfies your want :D

**P.P.S. **For some reason, when I upload the file onto , it kinda makes everything squish up together like one whole paragraph. Anyone know what I should do about it? Should I leave it alone? And so, if there seems to be a mistake in spacing and whatnot, tell me and I will fix it.

**Listening To: **Friends – Ai Otsuka


End file.
